Studies will be continued on the properties defining the sphincteric regions of the gut. The proposed work will be aimed toward identification of the unknown transmitter of the nerves which cause inhibition in sphincteric areas. Also, we will seek to define the properties of the muscle which account for the enhanced resistance to stretch characteristic of junctional or sphincteric regions of the alimentary canal.